Adam Tryke
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Tactical officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Simon Billig }} Adam Tryke was a male human Starfleet officer from the 24th century. He served on at least two ships. After a controversial event in the Delta Quadrant during a classified mission, he was court-martialed and sentenced to thirty years at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. He was released under order by Jean-Luc Picard and was stationed on the as the tactical officer. (Star Trek: Invincible) Academy and early career He went to Starfleet Academy, and was classmates with Joshua Stubbs, who quickly became his school rival. During graduation they fought, in which he tried to make it so that Stubbs would never have children. Tryke ended up serving as a captain and was assigned to explore the Delta Quadrant. But exactly what the mission was is unclear, for the exploration was merely a cover story. The true nature of it was 'top secret'. But, in an unexplained occurrence; he ended up fighting the crew and was promptly court martialed (however, the records had been altered by Merlek, so everything that happened might have been untrue). Instead of resigning his commission, he ended up being sentenced thirty years in maximum security in the New Zealand Penal Settlement. USS Invincible Jean-Luc Picard, while trying to find someone fit to command the , came across Tryke and desired to make him captain of the ship. This was opposed by Admiral William Ross who informed Picard of what had happened to Tryke in the Delta Quadrant. Picard, not so easily dissuaded, went to the penal colony to observe the Tryke first hand. When he showed no signs of the fighting spirit needed for the new starship, Picard had a Nausicaan attack Tryke. Tryke fended off the attack brilliantly, but was stunned by the guards. Satisfied that the boy was a fighter when provoked, Picard offered him a position on the Invincible, as tactical officer instead of captain. The decision came from the discernible resentment inside of Tryke. These feelings would surface with great force when he made contact with Captain Stubbs, first officer Nathaniel Trust, science officer Merlek and Doctor Sarah King. All these people he had a history with and they all became targets for his pent up frustration. The Undine Wars At some point in time Tryke is transferred over to the USS Tiberius and after a battle with the Borg take over command of the ship after the entire crew is killed. Personality As an officer, he was efficient and effective. He got along with the crews he worked with, and even if he personally despised someone, he would try to keep it from interfering with the task at hand. He would hold a grudge for years after the event. On most occasions though, he was one to readily hold his hand out in friendship. Appearances *''Star Trek: Invincible'' *''By the Hands of the Prophets'', Chapter 8 Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Invincible